EA-109 Indohyus
"The pig. Get the pig. We'll have to break silence. Contact Major Ulryk and send them in; the plants won't even know what hit them…" '-Captain Johan Stradic, during the Battle for New Sajar. Commonwealth's archives- ' Overview Perhaps one of the first truly effective electronic warfare aircraft, produced in mass, a clear sign that a new century had arrived in force, in the frozen landscapes of Ortus. The EA-109 (Electronic Attacker No. 109) is a technological breakthrough in regards to air warfare - Meaning, it was the first to effectively fight in higher orbit, where atmosphere is almost nonexistent -, being designed in Yalcha, from 2194 to 2201, to enact border control over unstable political reasons in Ortus, the craft became one of many designs to be adopted not only by the OCN and later Commonwealth, but by also many other space faring civilizations that came in friendly contact with humanity, in the first half of the century. The Indohyus was mainly implemented Ortus and its colonies, were it saw limited service as law enforcement for Marshalls and wildlife extermination in the more inhospitable planets of the nation. The drones, however, also saw some combat in the first few engagements in New Sajar, where it proved to fair poorly with an enemy capable of firing back against itself. In 2223, the Ilmarinen Foundation became owner of the original design after buying its schematics from Yalchan scientists, they would soon enough start to improve on the craft for a longer usability lifespan. After several years of experience with the COFFIN system, the company released the definitive usable descendent of the EA-109 Indohyus, the EA-262 Pakicetus. Nevertheless, even after being decommissioned from Commonwealth's Armed Forces, in 2257, the aircraft is still present in civilian life and other nations of the void; those being, at the end of the 23rd. Century: Jir Compact, Alir Commune, Sondrithan League, Udkavongo Confederation, Thadrakos Families, Shalani Coalition and even the F'thgran Union (Some utilizing it for defensive purposes, others for more common surveillance roles). Tactical Role Although ineffective and outdated by modern standards, the designing of a craft capable of many roles in varying atmospheric regions was revolutionary in the dawn of 2200. In the eyes of Ortus' authorities, a fast and nimble drone, with capabilities to protect an entire planet, were ideal to maintain for as long as it still found itself useful. The Indohyus performed well in low level flights and medium altitude travels, but it lacked the agility to fair nicely in the outer atmosphere. A role that became quite related to the craft was EMP Warfare - That is, Electronic disruption and hacking attacks. After the implementation of the A-17 'Republican', this role was relayed as a primary for the EA-109, turning it into a defensive craft much more than an offensive one in the end of its military career. Comprising lightened Titanium armour and specialised Ilmarinen Morgamite, the Indohyus Drone proved to be weak against direct fire, as the Aramathi Liberation War came to prove it. Armaments are weak, but can pose a serious threat if paired up with several of the same models in a fight. Other sources also indicate the drone to be a great 'suicide bomber', but no official uses in battle came to prove such theories in the Commonwealth before its retirement. Unlike many other crafts, the EA-109 maintains no shielding technology, as the power of the drone is used both for its flight and the unmanned control completely. Variants from other countries, like the Shalani's EA Iris 'Jumper Fish', do present more electronic systems, but are still less durable than the common manned aircrafts of the 23rd. Century as a whole. The EA-109 is capable of providing limited Air Superiority, Stealth Bombing, Air Patrol and Electronic Warfare. Specifications Designed In: 2194 (Entered production in 2201) Designed By: North Ortus Grunder Industries GmbH/General Resource LTD (Later by Ilmarinen Foundation) Manufacturer: North Ortus Grunder Industries (Later Ortus & Curacao Naval Yards) Number Constructed: 42,500 (Not including foreign production) Weight: 23,300 kg Length: 24.00 m Height: 5.64 m Crew: 1 pilot (optional), Zone of Endless AI (optional) Propulsion: First-class Romanov self-sustaining afterburner Armour: 300mm 'Morganite' Light Titanium welding Shielding: None Armaments: 30mm Kinetic Cannon, 2x Long Range DC-88 Dragon Tactical Laser System, Short Range AIM-18B Nekomata Rocket Gunpod. Speed (In Space): 982m/s Speed (In Atmosphere): 4km/s Main Roles: Air Superiority / Electronic Warfare Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Vehicles Category:Fighters